1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a wall hanger, in particular, to a wall hanging device whose position is adjustable repeatedly after hanging on a wall.
2. Related Art
Some articles in domestics or offices, like clothes, paintings, LCD screens, etc. are stored or demonstrated by hanging on the wall, via wall hanging structures or hanging devices.
A conventional hanging device is merely provided for hanging an object, like a painting or a LCD screen, on the wall. Conventionally, an object is hanged on the wall via a hook configured on the wall. Accordingly, the object is engaged with the hook or the object is hanged by the hook through a rope or a string connecting to the object. However, the object cannot be secured properly or may even fall off when the string is broken due to the gravity.
In addition, if the object is provided for demonstration and has a greater surface area, when the object is to be hanged on the wall, the orientation of the object has to be taken into consideration to ensure the object can be hanged on the wall with the right viewing angle. Accordingly, when a painting or a LCD screen is to be hanged on the wall, the position of the painting or the LCD screen has to be adjusted repeatedly until the painting or the LCD screen is well positioned. Besides, assembling the conventional hanging device is inconvenient and complicated.
Alternatively, a hanging hole is defined at the back of the painting or the LCD screen, and a hook configured on the wall is mated with the hanging hole, so that the hook is engaged with the hanging hole. However, a user has to make a precise measurement for configuring the hook on the wall before hanging the object to the wall. Otherwise, if the hook is improperly configured on the wall, the object would be tilted. A conventional adjustable hanger is provided, however the adjustment of the hook may be performed in a single direction. Accordingly, the conventional adjustable hanger is insufficient for hanging objects properly.